Ya nada será igual
by A home at the end of the world
Summary: Y ella estará en tus brazos y tú le recitaras tus sentimientos. La acompañaras de regreso a casa, pero no estará sola, porque tú estarás ahí.


**O 9 O**

**N**ada del fandom me pertenece, escribo por ganas y por querer fastidiaros un poquito con mis relatos.

Disfrutad y comentad, pero, no me culpéis, pues he escrito esto ayer a media noche.

**O 9 O**

**Ya nada será igual...**

.

...

...

Para ella, todo comenzara como un simple capricho. Te vera y creerá que ambos estáis hechos el uno para el otro, que en verdad te ama, que vuestro amor deberá consumarse pese a cualquier adversidad, que ella deberá ser tuya como tú deberás ser de ella. Empezara a perseguirte, con el único objetivo de que salgáis en una cita romántica en la que solo estéis los dos, sin interrupciones y desvelado cariño mutuo. Pero tú te resistirás, formularas excusas tontas y huirás lo más lejos posible de ella y sus sofocantes abrazos. Ella creerá todos tus diversos pretextos, sin embargo, no se dará por vencida y seguirá intentando; aveces lograra su meta y, aunque no querrás admitirlo, en el fondo disfrutaras de esos pequeños momentos. Cuando menos te des cuenta, ya formara parte de tu vida, será una gran amiga, pero, para su pesar, nada más que sólo eso; una amiga. Pasaran los años. Ella crecerá y dejara atrás la niña que tiempo atrás habrá sido, pero el grandísimo amor devoto que sentirá por ti lo conservara, como un tesoro. Tú también crecerás, al contrario de tu tolerancia, y te darás cuenta de lo fastidioso en lo que se habrá convertido que ella te incordia. Te alejaras más, si cabe, de su presencia, tus subterfugios serán cada vez golosamente improvisados y recurrentes. Ya no saldrás con ella en lo absoluto, incluso te reservaras el derecho de dirigirle la palabra cuando estéis con vuestro equipo en una de sus típicas misiones, que podrían o no ser suicidas, para salvar vuestro planeta.

Pero el colmo no llegara hasta que, un día, rompas su corazón. Ese día ella estará corriendo tras tus pasos, demostrando, en esas pequeñas carreras, que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. No notaras cuando ella logre alcanzarte y envolverte en sus brazos. Tú, con tu exasperación en su apogeo, apartaras, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. Le recriminaras sus tediosas pruebas de afecto, la inundaras con palabras cortantes y carentes de sentimiento. Dejaras que que la ira te consuma completamente y ella será la afectada de tus insultos vacíos, mutilantes. Llorara, las lagrimas correrán por sus mejillas y pequeños sollozos escaparan de sus labios. Dejara en claro lo incivil, descortés, grosero y desagradecido que eres. Se pondrá en pie y, aun con las lagrimas haciendo que sus pómulos tomen tonos escarlata, huirá de ti. Los papeles se habrán intercambiado. Sentirás una sensación de vacío en el estomago, creerás que es hambre e intentaras calmarlo, pero veras que no era lo que pensabas. La culpa formara parte de tu dieta cuando ella no llegue a la próxima misión. Querrás remediar las cosas, pero no la encontraras ni en su casa ni en ninguna parte. «Se ha ido», te dirá su mejor amiga cuando empiece a sentir lastima por el empeño que pondrás en encontrarla. Aun así, no le creerás, porque estarás demasiado ocupado intentando ganar la mayor lucha interna que tendrás para convencerte de que sólo la buscas porque es tu amiga y no porque tus emociones hayan cruzado a un grado más en vuestra relación.

Y conocerás a alguien más. Alguien que haga el peso de la imputación más liviano, que te consuele y que logre plantar un poco de esperanzas en ti. Tu orgullo te obligara a pensar que te has enamorado y la invitaras a salir. Pero, en el primer beso que le des, descubrirás que no es a quien en verdad quisieras tener frente a ti. Te disculparas y correrás a buscar a por quien tu corazón reclama con soberbia. Buscaras día y noche por verla nuevamente.

Cuando lo hagas, descubrirás que tan oscuro y tirano puede llegar a ser el tiempo. Ella estará con otro. No te lo podrás creer y querrás regresar por donde llegaste; para tu suerte, ella nisiquiera te habrá visto. Pero, antes de regresar te darás cuenta de que ese otro no es más que un apoyo que encontrose, similar al tuyo. Veras como su acompañante se marchara y ella se quedara, como si quisiera tentarte. Te acercaras a ella y tendrán un reencuentro poco reconfortable. Ella será quien te insulte y tú aceptaras cada una de sus palabras. Sus lagrimas no tardaran en llegar y, entonces, y, sólo entonces, sabrás que la amas como nunca has amado a un mortal. Y ella estará en tus brazos y tu le recitaras tus sentimientos. La acompañaras a casa, a ese hogar que abandono por ti; pero no estará sola, porque tú estarás ahí, para ella. Nada regresara a la normalidad. Ya nada será igual...


End file.
